


Viciousness and Victory

by Atroposisms



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Choking, Corruption, Creampie, Degradation, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, F/M, Humiliation, Light Dom/sub, Name-Calling, Ominous Solomon, One Shot, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Royalty, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atroposisms/pseuds/Atroposisms
Summary: There's nothing but the violent triumph of relishing in the humiliation of the defeated.
Relationships: Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 109





	Viciousness and Victory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



You know you should feel guilt. Or shame, sadness, _self-loathing_ . Some sort of emotion that would fall along the lines of _being distressed,_ something that would have recognized what you had done was so incredibly wrong and terrible.

 _Instead_ -

You’re whining, a needy, pitiful little sound, and you shift in Solomon’s lap. You want to close your legs - _oh, and this is what you’re ashamed about? -_ so your dripping cunt isn’t on display for the defeated and bound demons kneeling before the throne. Nails dig into the flesh of your inner thigh, and the tiny pinpricks of pain is enough to make you stop squirming. 

“None of that now, _darling._ No hiding. It’s the least we can do for them, hm? A little parting gift, one last look of their beloved exchange student.” His voice coils through the air, venom laced in his words.

 _Instead_ \- 

You feel desire at being in his lap, exposed for them all to see. One of Solomon’s hands trails up your thigh, casually spreading your pussy for the demons to see. The light brush of his fingers against your clit makes you moan, and you sag against your King. 

“Enjoy what you see?” He laughs. “A lovely sight, I’m sure. Isn’t this what you’ve all wanted, the chance to be able to do this yourself? To touch, to hear these moans? But look, your exchange student is nothing more than a traitorous slut.”

 _Instead_ \- 

All of it fuels a vicious triumph. The expressions of the demon brothers - ranging from hurt and sadness to fury and hatred - should have made you want to wilt into a corner, hoping to escape. And yet, you relish in their horror, in the rush of pride you feel at Solomon sitting on the throne. You had done this. You had played a part in his rise to power, in tipping Diavolo from his place, ripping the crown from his head and placing it firmly on top of your (what, boyfriend? lover?) Lord’s head.

Solomon runs his mouth along the column of your exposed throat, the tip of his tongue tracing a line of fire, setting your nerves ablaze. A whimper escapes you, eliciting a mournful cry from one of the brothers - Mammon? probably him, always desperately (pathetically) asserting he was your _first_ \- and you grind your ass against Solomon, feeling the thick ridge of his cock press against you. Can’t help it, you moan, imagining his thick length filling you, stretching you out, making you cum against and again -

It’s as if he can read your mind.

“What do you want, pet? Say it. Let everyone hear you.” His voice echoes throughout the room, commanding, demanding.

You don’t care how desperate you sound.

“Fuck me, Solomon, please. Fill me with your cum. Fuck me in front of all of them, I-” You swallow, as a wave of dizziness rolls over you and submerging you as a finger rolls over your clit. “Use me, use me however you want, I want them to all see that I’m your cumslut.”

There’s a collective rattle of magicked chains, growls and hissed curses filling the air. Denials and delusions, whispers that this couldn’t be real, it’s only a bad dream -

You don’t care. 

“I’m more than happy to oblige.”

You lift yourself slightly as Solomon frees his cock, and with a sigh of relief, lower yourself down onto his length. It feels so good to be filled by him once more, and you roll your hips, relishing the sensation of him bottoming out within you.

“Ride me."

You obey, setting a comfortable pace, leaning back slightly so the angle of his cock is _just_ right, sending sparks of pleasure through your body that quickly builds into a fire. 

“Good girl,” he whispers, “don’t close your eyes now. Look at them, let them see that you’re _mine_ , let them see the face of their betrayer.” One of his hands close around your throat, squeezing enough to make that lightheaded sensation return, amplifying every flare of pleasure.

Again, you obey him, looking down at each brother, meeting their gaze with no shame. A smirk spreads across your face, and you run your hands down your body to your pussy, rubbing your clit as you fuck yourself.

_Is this what each of you wanted? Except I was never yours - Solomon beat you all to it. Fools, all of you._

Soon enough - too soon - you feel your legs start to shake, the edges of your vision waver slightly as you’re about to cum. You lean back fully against Solomon, and the grip on your throat loosens as both of his hands hook underneath your thighs, and he takes over, thrusting into you roughly. You continue to look at the assembly below, no thought given to how debauched you must look in this moment - legs spread wide, pussy spread around Solomon’s length, taking him oh so perfectly, thighs glistening with your own slick, tits bouncing. 

The volume of your moans grow ever louder. 

“I’m going to cum, I’m going to cum, _fuck_ -”

“Cum for me, pet.”

You do, your cunt clenching down on his cock, and your eyes roll back slightly. Solomon moans quietly, and quickly follows, thrusts turning slow and languid as he fucks you through your orgasm. Oh _yes,_ this is what you wanted, feeling the heat of his cum seeping through you, of being perfectly filled with him.

He lifts you up slightly, his cock sliding out with an obscene, wet noise.

“Spread your cunt for them, let them all see that pretty pussy of yours filled with my cum.” He’s practically purring, enjoying being able to taunt and mock them all.

You reach down, hand shaking, to do as he says. His cum drips out of you, making a mess, but neither of you mind. You look at each brother in turn, facing them with no remorse. You had healed their family, only to turn your back on them, destroying everything you had built with them, leaving nothing but an agonizing wound in its place that would never heal.

“Tell them who you belong to,” Solomon says, his voice calm and sly as ever.

Your voice is shaking from the aftermath of your orgasm, but still strong and sure.

“I belong to King Solomon.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr @ atroposisms
> 
> Thank you to patheticismyaesthetic for fueling this idea, and for getting me on the Solomon bandwagon in the first place with their fics. Anyway I just love the idea of villain!Solomon.


End file.
